


A Cold

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is having the worst morning in the history of worst mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I happen to suffer from a cold so I just needed to write some husbands fluff to make myself feel better

“Aaaargh for fuck’s sake!” Digger cursed loudly as he sneezed for the umpteenth time that morning and he sniffled frustratedly before he took a sip from his coffee. He was having the worst morning in the history of worst mornings. 

Sam had woken him up in the middle of the night because apparently he had been snoring too loudly and had hogged all the blankets and he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after that thanks to his clogged up nose. He had finally given up at sleep around six in the morning, having forced himself out of bed with a killer headache to find something, anything to ease his discomfort.

It was now an hour later and while his headache had eased a little thanks to a handful of painkillers, he still wasn’t feeling all that good. He sighed heavily as he thought of all the appointments he had for the day and everything needed to be done by the end of the day; this was the worst time to get sick.

“Hmm ‘eard you yelling, why are you up so early...?” 

Sam’s sleepy murmur from the hallway snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to glare at the younger man who dared to look all sorts of sleepy and cute with his messy bed hair.

“Because some inconsiderate asshole didn’t let me sleep.” Digger answered coldly and turned back to his coffee to empty what was left in the mug. He’d lost count on how many cups he had had already but he didn’t really care, he was so tired and the hot liquid did make his throat feel better.

Sam on the other hand blinked in confusion a few times, then slowly walked over to the kitchen table to sit on the opposite side from his boyfriend. “What’d I do?”

“You complained that I snored too loudly. Well you don’t fucking say.” Digger did nothing to hide his annoyance and let his nasal voice and constant sniffling speak for themselves.

“Oh...” Sam said quietly at first but then his eyebrows shot up when full realization hit him. “Oh fuck, babe I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were sick...” He said apologetically and reached out a hand over the table to place it on top of Digger’s on the coffee mug. “You should have woken me up and told me.”

Digger lowered his head and sighed at that, his anger and frustration melting away as Sam gently stroked the top of his hand, and he was far too tired to fight anyway. “Neither of us has gotten that much sleep lately, I didn’t want to ruin your morning off as well.”

Sam just smiled at that and after a moment patted Digger’s hand before he snatched the coffee mug from him and stood up. “Well following that logic I’m commanding you to go back to bed. You look like shit.” He said simply and after placing the mug in the sink he went to stand behind Digger to pull back his chair with him still sitting on it.

“Hey! Sam no I can’t, you know how busy today is. Come on I’m fine, it’s just a runny nose...” Digger tried to argue and he swatted Sam’s hands away when the younger man tried to help him up but Sam wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“I think we can manage one day without you.” Sam chuckled softly and easily slid his arms under Digger’s armpits and lifted him to his feet, though he frowned worriedly when the older man swayed on his feet. “You’re shivering...” He murmured as he gently turned Digger around in his arms before pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re not fine Rü. Look, we’re almost done with all the tour preparations, it’s all just fine tuning now anyway, I’m sure we can afford to have a few days off.”

“But I don’t want to...” Digger muttered and Sam could tell he was pouting.

“Well would you rather just keep getting sicker and sicker? What if you get too sick to even go on a tour, what then?” Sam reasoned.

“...you’re annoying when you’re right...”

“I know, I’m horrible. Now go, get your pretty self back into bed.” Sam said and pressed a gentle kiss on Digger’s forehead before he pushed him towards the bedroom. “I’ll just call Basti to let him know you’re sick and ask him to reschedule as many appointments as possible and call me back in a few hours.”

“Fine, fine I’ll rest...” Digger finally relented but then turned back to look at Sam with a stern look. “But just for today, tomorrow we’ll get shit done.”

“We’ll see about that tomorrow, won’t we.” Sam said, completely unfazed and guided the smaller man the rest of the way to the bedroom, and while Digger gladly flopped back on the bed and snuggled under the covers Sam grabbed his phone from the nightstand and went to call their bandmate.

The phone call only lasted a couple of minutes but by the time Sam returned to the bedroom Digger was already fast asleep.


End file.
